The Secret Life Of The Midevil Teenager
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Legolas is an overprotective father who just wants the best for his "Elfling" too bad for him, becuase His child has grown up and despretly trying to have the chance of freedom away from his over-protective parents. What happens when a new evil has come?


**Hello! This is XxxLegolasloverxxX with my first story! Yay! I'm so happy to finally write one of these. You'll have to excuse me. But I'm no native to English. I'm actually writing this with my cousin, she's telling me what to write and how to spell if I have any trouble. Plus both of our Grammer suck, I'm actually French, I'm here with my cousin. Please if I misspell anything of Lord Of The Rings, please tell me kindly. Like I said, English is NOT my native language. (French is). **

**But enough about me. this is my firt FanFiction stony! I've wanted one for a year now, but never had the courage to write one. **

**please enjoy my stories! **

**Title: The Secret Life Of The Midevil Teenager**

LegolasXAragon.

**Summary:** Legolas is an overprotective father who just wants the best for his "Elfling" too bad for him, becuase His child has grown up and despretly trying to have the chance of freedom away from his over-protective parents. But what happens when a new evil has sprung up, causing the battle of middle earth to begin?

**Rating:** T (maybe M for later chapters)

**Enjoy! :) -XxxLegolasloverxxX**

**Legolas and Aragon's son: **

******Lairondren (**Stanley) ********

_Ion nin_-**my son**  
><em>Ada<em>-**Dad (refering to Legolas)**  
><em>Atar<em>-**Father. (refering to Aragon)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ion nin!" Legolas screamed running out of the door. Legolas was looking for his small elfling. He was only two hundred years old. (which is like, five years old in human years) And Legolas didn't like the idea of his little Ion nin running off alone. Aragon and him were in Rivendell visiting and resting with their Hobbit friends and Gimli. Legolas had only turned his back for a second to see his elfling was missing.

"Ion nin! Where are you?" He called.

"Here, Ada." Legolas turned to see his child, his wonderful elfling come to him. He had Legolas's blong hair and pointy ears. He had blue-grey eyes and Aragon's nose. Legolas folded his arms together and frowned.

"Ion nin, you know better then to run off like that!" He scowled at his elfling.

"Sorry Ada, but I saw-"

"No, buts." Legolas said. "you had me and Atar, worried. You're lucky we didn't have the hobbits and Gimli look for you too!" Legolas said.

Legolas softened when he saw he was scaring and saddning his son. Legolas sighed and kneeled down to his son's height.

"Ion nin, you have to understand you are my only child I cannot replace you." Legolas said.

"I know, Ada." He sniffed.

"Promise me, you'll never do that again." Legolas said. He smiled as he wiped a tear away from his son's eyes. Legolas' son nodded and sniffed once more. Legolas pulled his son into a warm and big hug as he thought about all the bad things that could of happened to his little Ion nin if he should of gotten hurt. He knows they were in a safe place, butLegolas wasn't about to strech bounderies right then and there.

"Legolas!" He turned to see Aragon running to him. "you found him?"

Legolas nodded, now stroking the Elfling's sholder length blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Ada, I'm sorry Atar." The elfling cried.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. That's all that mattered." The elfling was confused about his Atar's words." My little Lairondren Don't do that." Legolas reminded his son once more. Lairondren nodded once more. And cried into his Ada's chest. He didn't understand. all he was doing was playing with a bunny rabbit, how could he of gotten hurt?

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW YEARS LATER. <strong>

Legolas and Aragon lived in the palace in Mirkwood. Aragon felt as if his son needed to be around his natural harritage, seeing that Lairondren was an Elfling he needed an elf backround and a proper one too.

"Aragon!" Legolas called. Aragon was in his council room doing work when he saw Legolas approch him.

"Where is our child?"

"He's not in his room?" Legolas shook his head no. Aragon stood up immediately, he called some of the gaurds and they too immediately ran out to search for their child. The "missing prince" but they didn't know that Lairondren was off ice skateing. He had metal on the bottom of his boots, just enough to make him stay on the ice and ice skate. He was a natural too. (As was he a natural in archery and being a swordsman)

"Ah, feels good to be out of that palace." Lairondren smiled to himself. He did a few more circles then decided it was getting dark and his parents would be worried if they found out he was gone. So he decided to sneek in, climbing a neerby tree and walking along the thirty-foot wall his parents required to be put up for their "son's saftey". Lairondren rolled his eyes. His parents were too overprotective of him.

He managed to sneek into the balcony of his room but he knew he should of went in a different room, becuase as soon as he stepped in side his room, he noticed his Ada stand up from sitting in a chair.

"Where have you been?" Legolas demanded to know. Legolas' eyes were not the bright blue and happy color they have been all his life, but they were a dark blue, meaning he was very angry at his son.

"Just ice skating." His son answered.

"What?" He asked.

"I got bored and went ice skating."

"Oh, and I bet it never crossed your mind that you had two fathers worried to death wondering if their only child was laying or hanging in a tree dead by some Orcs?" It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean to-that's all I ever hear from you!" Legolas was super mad now.

"I-I-"

"You know what? I never thought I had to stoop to these levels but give them to me!"

Lairondren looked at his skates. He shook his head no, but Legolas had snatched them from his hand.

"Until you start acting like a prince and stop scaring your Atar and I, you will get these back, now I don't want to hear another word or see that you are gone for the rest of the night! Understoond?"

"Yes, Ada" Lairondren sniffed.

When Legolas left the room. Lairondren fell to his bed, trying not to cry. He was old enough to go out on his own, he wasn't an elfling anymore! He grew reallly mad at his Ada and Atar. They wouldn't let him do anything! He couldn't go riding with friends without them, he couldn't go fishing or hunting or even learn anything that envolves killing without them! He got pretty mad.

"It's my birthday too..." He mumbled. Today Lairondren was 1,600 years old. (besically sixteen in human years) He planed of going out with some friends to look for elf-girls. But he's stuck in his room for the entire day.

"God-damn." He cursed. Lairodren looked at his window and smiled. Maybe his fathers won't notice he's gone. Maybe, there might be a chance. Plus, the other Elves were all starting to ice-skate outside. 'He'd go join them' he thought.

But, Ada took his ice-skates.

"They'll have another pair." He said. "Someone might find it honerable to lend the prince some skates." He smiled, and climbing down the tree he went. He could see his breath in the winter air, but it was nice and cold. Elves sometimes hate it when it's cold outside, but if they were properly dressed, they came to like the snow. The snow brought water to the ground, which brought new plants in the spring time. Lairodren made a crunch noise when he walked in the snow, but it wasn't loud, it was more of a soft sound then anything. Lariodren made his way to the frozen pond where everyone was having fun. Elves are not the best swimmers, but they were light on their feet, which was a good thing for ice-skating. Lairodren was noticed quickly. Also was his regular shoes. One elf made comment and handed him his skates. Lairodren smiled and thanked him and on the ice he went. Everyone watched in amazement as Lairodren flipped and skated fast on the ice. Making it seem like a beautiful activity to participate in.

Lairodren smiled as he wathed the elves laugh and clap enjoying his "show" he put on for them. Soon everyone was back on the ice once more. Lairodren smiled as everyone was enjoying themselves. that's all he wanted really for his birthday, was for everyone to celebrate this day with him and let him be.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Someone laughed. Everyone stopped, realizing the laugh sounded, suspecious. Just then, the sky grew dark and it was colder then usual. Everyone was startled by this and was wondering what was going on.

Lairodren didn't know what was going on, but he did see some gaurds followed by his parents running to them.

"What are you doing?" Aragon yelled, he quickly looked upo at the sky and his eyes went wide.

"It's...Alive?" Legolas yelled.

What's alive? Lairodren asked himself.

"No way..." Aragon shrutted. "I thought the ring was dystroyed!"

Lairodren looked up at the sky, it was starting to come clear, Lairodren looked up to see a hidious creature holding something in his hands. It was a gold ring.

"_My. Precious-s-s"_ was heard, all around Middle earth.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, what do you think? ?I got this idea from a friend while working on this. Don't understand? Well, it'll become more clear in the other chapters, not to mention some friendly hobbits will make their way back to Aragon and Legolas as well as a wizzard and a dwarf. <strong>

**Also, I will have a glossery at the end of every chapter so if none of you understrand Elvish Language (I didn't at first, so it's okay for you beginners) can look it up at the botton of every chapter.**

**Please Review, (I'd like four or more reviews before going on) for this is my first story. Thank you all! **

**:) **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX **


End file.
